Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-6535761-20160927182839
Sarrum Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species:Human Mutate' *'Gender:Male' *'Age:10,000+' *'Height:6 feet' *'Weight:275 lbs' *'Title:The Righteous Demon' *'Theme:Nomad/Monk' Sarrum, after years of exploring the world, has gained a tanned tone of skin, and a muscular build. His skin seems almost flawless save for a scar across his chest, which reminds him of the Angels prior. His eyes are a deep red shade, and his hair is a dark gray color. He typically wears a black jacket, with a red shirt underneath and jeans. However, his clothes all seem to be ripped and dirty, and his hair is untidy as if he lives outside, which he does. At first glance, it wouldn't be noticed, but he does have horns that are mixed in with his hair, and a tail that sometimes pops out from behind him. Personality Deciding to live life to the fullest after his liberation from the Angels, Sarrum is a laid back person, liking to sleep anywhere that seems even remotely comfortable, especially high places. He's calm and openly caring, willing to help people in need if they ask. Despite all this, he prefers to be alone, and usually winds up on the outskirts of major cities, or searching for the next place to move on to. He doesn't really keep much on him, yet he's never short on supplies, and seems to have an abundance of food. The only times he gets serious are when his friends are in trouble, or when he's threatened by someone who is obviously out for blood. When this happens, his demeanor changes as his eyes go black, and his magic starts to seep out of him uncontrollably, and doesn't revert back to his old self until the threat is eliminated or leaves. Spark - Ageless Body Basically a form of cellular regeneration, Sarrum is immune to the effects of age over time. This is what has allowed him to survive countless millenium without ever seeming to age a day. Unlike other Sparks, this one took effect immediately, with no training required, and as such, he still retains the body of an 18 year old, despite being older than even the Archangels. Not only does his body not age, but it also was granted a psuedo healing factor which makes most battles wounds heal nearly instantly. Stab wounds, cuts, and loss of huge chunks of skin heal at such an accelerated rate, that he may seem invincible. However, broken bones heal fast compared to regular humans, it still takes about 4 weeks to heal completely, and loss of limbs could lead to him being limbless if it isn't replaced within 24 hours. That said, Sarrum is anything but immortal, however, due to his speed and experience, he is surely a force to be reconned with. Backstory Born in the Age of the Angels, Sarrum doesn't remember much about his life before he volunteered to help the Angels unlock the Light of the Soul. His last memory before this, was him trying to escape with a friend before being taken down by a slash to the chest, and dragged away as his vision faded. His first new memory was when he woke up on an operating table, feeling as if he were burning all over, light emanating from his body as he was almost blinded before the pain suddenly stopped, and he could see again. Realizing what had just happened, he tried to run, but was too weak to move, and had to watch as the Angels tested the limits of his newfound power, learning himself what had become of him. It went on for a few years before the Angels had figured they got all they wanted, and began to unlock their own Light, and took over the peaceful reign that had lasted for so long. That night, he and his friend had been reunited inside of a cell, his friend forced to wear an electric collar to prevent him from using his Spark. They were forced to bear through experiments, year after year until they managed to gather enough followers to band together and escape. Sarrum, being the only one who wasn't forced to wear an inhibitor collar as his Spark was seen as non lethal and unthreatening. After taking to the streets, they were forced to adopt new personas in order to try and hide from the Angels, Sarrum taking the Babylonian word for King as he began to rally supporters in order to fight off the Angels and take back the world once again. He led many people to their freedom, and even more to their deaths in the years to come, but none of that mattered to him. He wanted revenge for what the Angels had done to the world, and what they continued to do. He was fighting in a war, and losing. Soon, his followers began to lose hope, falling back into the lives they fought to escape from, seeing no end to the war...(screw it) Archangels came, killed the Angels, he liked them. Had a family, Archangel war happened, family died, instead of going after them, he decided to become a nomad instead. God I never would've finished this unless he gets approved and my internet keeps dying. He uses Magic Circle Combat, to summon weapons, and do short distance teleportation. He seems like he knows more, but has only been seen using these (his magic evolves in place of his Spark)